


Шпионские игры

by Riisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, General, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагеяма и сам себе не может объяснить, как он снова оказался на пороге Аоба Джосай в надвинутой на глаза кепке и темных очках</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шпионские игры

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Когда Кагеяма впервые решает, что тайно следить за Ойкавой — это хорошая идея, Ячи-сан удается раскусить его еще на выходе из Карасуно. Правда, сам Ойкава не замечает ничего, а наблюдать за ним Кагеяме... нравится, еще со средней школы. Пусть тогда ему действительно хотелось большего — объяснений, может быть, даже похвалы, — но все-таки он многому научился, просто глядя на то, как Ойкава в одиночку оттачивает свои подачи или взаимодействует с командой на тренировках.

Но одного такого шпионского похода для того, чтобы оценить уровень Ойкавы, вполне достаточно, и теперь Кагеяма сам себе не может объяснить, как он снова оказался на пороге Аоба Джосай в надвинутой на глаза кепке и темных очках.

Кагеяма пристраивается у окна спортзала — теперь он знает, у какого из них лучший обзор, — и смотрит.

По времени он попадает ровно на середину тренировки, когда все уже разогрелись и играют с полной отдачей. Ойкаву найти на площадке несложно: сегодня он отрабатывает подачи и бьет по мячу раз за разом. Кажется, на третьем ударе Кагеяма внезапно понимает, что за мячом он следит куда меньше, чем за лицом Ойкавы: недовольная морщинка, складка между бровей, когда мяч летит не так, как надо; довольная ухмылка, когда мяч падает на стороне противника; сосредоточенное выражение, когда игра принимает серьезный оборот. Все это тут же фиксируется в памяти, как будто эти знания тоже помогут Кагеяме в тренировках.

Точно не помогут, понимает он, когда на следующий день, отрабатывая пасы с Хинатой, вспоминает довольное выражение Ойкавы, сбивается, и мяч уходит слишком низко. И снова, когда Кагеяма пытается повторить. И еще.

Лицо Ойкавы продолжает всплывать в самые неподходящие моменты, и почему-то оно очень отвлекает.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Хината — все-таки Кагеяма нечасто делает столько ошибок на тренировке. Но он только бурчит «угу»: больше ответить ему нечего, а рассказывать про Ойкаву отчего-то не хочется. Звучит слишком глупо: «Ходил посмотреть, как играет семпай, теперь не могу выкинуть его лицо из головы».

Кагеяма бы и не против выкинуть, но совершенно не знает как.

Третий раз он шпионит за Ойкавой случайно: практически сталкивается с ним в дверях на выходе из торгового центра, бормочет неловкое «простите» и тут же в панике думает, что выдал себя, но тот его игнорирует. Правда, Кагеяму действительно трудно узнать, потому что костюм зайца, неотъемлемая часть подработки, которую скинул на него Нишиноя, скрывает личность куда лучше любой одежды. Даже наблюдательный Такеру, которого, видимо, и забирал Ойкава, не узнает его, хотя они уже встречались, и просто провожает странным серьезным взглядом, а через пару секунд Кагеяма слышит из-за спины:

— Я не выдумываю! Этот кролик действительно пялился на тебя, Тоору.

— Потому что я классный? — тут же откликается Ойкава, и Кагеяма фыркает про себя.

Хотя не может отрицать, что в чем-то Ойкава прав.

Они быстро заходят внутрь, но на обратном пути Ойкава покупает племяннику мороженое в палатке у входа, и Кагеяме почему-то становится очень неловко. Такой искренней улыбки у Ойкавы Тоору он давно не видел, и ему кажется, что он сунул свой нос туда, куда не следовало.

Но она врезается в память даже сильнее всех остальных выражений его лица.

В четвертый раз ситуация становится немного хуже, потому что Кагеяма видит Ойкаву с девушкой. Они заходят в то же кафе, где Кагеяма договорился встретиться с мамой после работы, и теперь он прикрывается меню и в полной мере понимает плюсы столика в углу. Девушка, судя по форме — одноклассница, что-то щебечет и льнет поближе к Ойкаве, и почему-то смотреть на это неприятно. Ойкава сидит к нему спиной; Кагеяма этому даже рад, потому что смелости взглянуть ему в лицо у него вряд ли хватит.

Кажется, только теперь он осознает, что Ойкава ему нравится.

И совершенно не понимает, что с этим делать. Но встреч с ним — случайных или не случайных — больше не ищет.

Вот только в городе, хоть в большом, хоть в маленьком, сложно не столкнуться, особенно если вы увлечены одним видом спорта. Особенно во время отборочных матчей, пусть и матч между вашими командами уже прошел.

— Ого, — удивленно говорит Хината, — а это не Великий Король вон там? Не думал, что он придет.

— Ойкава-сан? — Кагеяма обводит зал взглядом и упирается в дальнюю трибуну.

Маскировка, может, и не его конек, но у Ойкавы с ней тоже явные проблемы: Кагеяма смог бы узнать его даже по прическе. Лица отсюда он не видит, но в целом Ойкава выглядит как обычно.

— Ты не знал, что он придет?

Кагеяма мотает головой.  
Хината только пожимает плечами:

— Ну и ладно. Будет даже круче показать им всем сразу!

— Угу, — соглашается Кагеяма, но про себя продолжает гадать, зачем Ойкава пришел. А еще — за кого он болеет… точнее, кого из них с Ушивакой не переносит чуть меньше в этот момент.

Ему кажется, что внимательный взгляд упирается ему в лопатки, но на мысли об Ойкаве больше не остается времени: перед важным матчем нужно думать о сопернике перед тобой, а не о наблюдателе с трибун.

Как ни странно, присутствие Ойкавы даже немного успокаивает — он не боится играть с Ушивакой, потому что помнит, что играть с Ойкавой было куда страшнее. В этот раз главная битва его не касается.  
Кагеяма делает глубокий вдох, когда звучит свисток, означающий старт, и выдыхает, как ему кажется, только после финального.

Чувство победы переполняет, придавая невероятную уверенность, и сейчас Кагеяма действительно хочет поговорить с Ойкавой, поэтому в коридоре он догоняет его.

(Любопытство — не самая яркая, но все же присущая ему черта.)

— Ойкава-сан!

Тот вздрагивает, но продолжает идти вперед, к выходу. Кагеяма идет за ним, снова зовет:

— Ойкава-сан! Ойкава-сан! И Ивайзуми-сан, — спохватывается он, когда замечает того у стены.

— Привет, Кагеяма, с победой, — здоровается Ивайзуми, переводит взгляд с него на Ойкаву и неожиданно улыбается одним уголком рта. — Прости, ходил воды в автомате купить.

Ойкава — ну конечно же, это он — неохотно оборачивается, явно раздосадованный тем, что его раскрыли. Кагеяма впервые видит его в очках: они ему очень идут; впрочем, Кагеяма подозревает, что Ойкаве идет все.

Видимо, эйфория от выигрыша еще не прошла, потому что он наконец решается и вместо запланированного «Как вам игра?» спрашивает совсем другое.

Глядя Ойкаве прямо в глаза, он глухо, смущенно говорит:

— Может быть, у вас найдется время сходить со мной в магазин спортивных товаров на выходных? У меня кончился тейп, и я могу угостить вас кофе после…

Двойным американо, чуть не добавляет он, я видел, как вы его заказывали, но вовремя спохватывается.

Ойкава раздраженно цокает языком — точно откажет, мрачно думает Кагеяма и пытается вспомнить, с чего он решил, что эта идея имеет хотя бы один шанс на удачу, — и внезапно говорит:

— Тебе просто повезло, что у меня тоже есть дела в том районе. Завтра в восемь перед станцией, и даже не думай опоздать.

Он разворачивается, хмыкает и уходит вместе с попрощавшимся за двоих Ивайзуми, не оглядываясь на то, как Кагеяма мучительно заливается краской.

 

— Дела в спортивном магазине, серьезно? Мы же были там только позавчера.  
— Заткнись, Ива-чан.


End file.
